In Dreams
by BluLadyK
Summary: Duo and Relena each have a dream. They are only similar in the passion each have for their dream. Yet this night they each learn something. One lesson will be the last one ever learned. Songfic to Be like that by 3 Doors Down. Warnings: Deathfic, tissue


In Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own 3 Doors Down. Or their song. Or Julia Stiles, or pancakes or bacon or … you get the idea.  
  
Authors Notes: This is an AU songfic. One shot to go with the song. I love this song and band. The song is "Be like that" and the group is 3 Doors Down. FF.net has been down so I wrote this to help me "feel better" and to get my mind off my other stories. There are no Gundams or pilots or queens of the world. They (two characters I randomly picked from GW) live in the good old US of A. They have no connection with each other, so no romance. I think this song is really sad, I am writing this to help clarify the song. ::shrugs:: I guess that's what I'm doing. But, if this fic helps you understand the deep meaning of this song then my mission is complete! ::holy music sounds in the background while golden light shines over the authors head:: What? Don't look at me like that, just read the story!   
  
  
*He spends his nights in California, watching  
The starts on the big screen  
Then he lies awake and wonders, why  
Can't that be me*  
  
Duo walked out of the movie theater he had been in for the past two hours and some change. He just watched "The Fast and the Furious" with his cousin Heero. Heero was used to being dragged around to movies a lot. His cousin had an obsession to say the least.   
  
"Duo, that's the fifth time we saw that movie! Yes it was good the first time, but geeze, I will be broke if you don't chill!" Heero scolded.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry man, it's just… Have you ever wanted to be there?" His gaze turned wistful.  
  
"What? One of those guys with the kick ass rides and hot chicks? Hell yea!" Heero laughed. Duo shook his head,  
  
"No, I mean an actor! They have it all, the rides, chicks, fame, fortune…" Duo started.  
  
"Stalkers, murder, drugs, suicide…" Heero counted on his fingers. Duo stopped and turned to stare at his cousin.  
  
"Heero! That's not what I mean at all and you know it!" Duo whined. Heero groaned, he had upset him again. He put his arm around Duo's shoulder.   
  
"Come one let's go home." Heero said guiding Duo to their car.   
  
*Cause in his life he is filled with all these  
Good intentions  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not  
Mention right now  
But just before he says goodnight, he looks  
Up with a little smile at me and he says*  
  
Duo sat in his room and stared out the window. A new billboard was going up across from their apartment. This one featured an actor wearing Lee Jeans and smiling like a banshee. oh how I want to be part of that world. Living the high life. Duo's thoughts were de-railed when his cousin stepped in the room.  
  
"Hey Duo, just letting you know I'm going to bed now. Sweet dreams, night." Heero went to close the door, when Duo called out to him.  
  
"Heero, am I crazy?" Duo asked.  
  
"Of course you're insane man." Heero chided. Duo shook his head.  
  
"No, I mean for wanting to have a piece of that pie. For even wanting anything at all?" Duo asked his voice failing. Heero walked over and enveloped him in a hug,  
  
"Duo, hey man listen. If you dream it, and believe it, than its not insane. Never give up that dream. Now try and get some sleep." He kissed the top of his head and then got off the bed. Duo smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, Cuz, thanks." Heero smiled in return. Then he closed the door and went to his room. Duo's thoughts drifted again to his dream.  
  
*If I could be like that, I would  
Give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
What would I do  
  
Now and dreams we run*  
  
Relena huddled her scrap of a blanket around her skinny shoulders. It was extremely cold in the park this time of year. It wasn't even winter yet, that was to come in a few months. If she was alive to see it.   
  
Her dinner, if that's what it could be called was unsettling in her rumbling stomach. Stale crackers, and food out of the trash cans could hardly suffice a growing girl.   
  
  
*She spends her days up in the north park,  
Watching the people as they pass  
And all she wants is just a little piece of  
This dream, is that too much to ask*  
  
As she watched the business men and women walk by on their lunch breaks, she wondered what it would be like. To have something to wake up to. Somewhere to go. She sees the little children running and playing in the parks with their family's and she is once again reminded of what she lost.   
  
But, each night she isn't as happy. There is no sound of laughing children to brighten her day. No chattering business folks. No kissing lovers, no barking dogs. Just the her and the bitter cold. She had an escape from her desolate world, her dreams. And she dreamt the same dream each night. To have a life.  
  
*With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a   
Quiet little street  
All she wants is that something to   
Hold onto, that's all she needs  
  
Yeah!*  
  
The stinging cold bit into her entire being. Her whole body was numb. The tears that fell down her pale face, soon turned to ice right on her face. She curled up on the bench seat, grasping desperately at her rag to give her warmth. She did the only thing she could do, she closed her eyes and prayed.   
  
*If I could be like that, I would  
Give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
What would I do*  
  
Duo's eyelids finally closed, he slept. Sleep, his only escape from his boring life. He just wanted to be a star that's not too much to ask.  
  
Relena's breathing was growing quieter, her heart giving up. Her mind didn't fight her dying body. She only wanted to be loved, warm, and safe. Safety isn't too much to ask for is it?  
  
*I'm falling into this, in dreams  
We run away*  
  
Duo's dream began. He was a cowboy on the set of a million-dollar movie. His favorite actress Julia Stiles stood at his side. She was the damsel in distress that he had to rescue from the wicked outlaws. He turned in his sleep. A huge smile on his angelic face.   
  
Relena sighed in contentment in her dream world. The only way she would be, is here, where she can make her world her own. She stood in a kitchen of a middle class home, she was cooking dinner for her husband who would be home from work any minute. The kids were out in the back yard, playing with their dog. Yes here she could be happy.  
  
*If I could be like that, I would  
Give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
What would I do*  
  
Duo's dream changed to show him on the set of another movie. Only this time he was autographing the many pictures, posters and hats of himself for his many fans. He laughed inside his dream and out, at the smiling faces of the children.   
  
Relena rolled over on the bench. In doing so, she awoke. As soon as her eyes opened, she realized that Jack Frost was still nipping at her entire body. She curled up even tighter into her ball and closed her eyes. The darkness was overtaking her.  
  
*If I could be like that, I would  
Give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
What would I do*  
  
Duo smiled as he was now making out with his favorite actress. He was in a huge mansion off the coast of some island. His new movie had just passed the million viewers an hour mark. Something no one had achieved in Hollywood yet. However, he just did. So he was celebrating with his fiancee.   
  
Relena smiled as her favorite dream came into focus. She was a school teacher at the local elementary school. She loved kids so much. She rubbed her swelling belly affectionately. Her and her husband were expecting their first child in 3 months. Her husband was a contractor at a construction company. His company was right now building their dream home. A bright smile crossed her face as the kids pilled into the classroom after lunch.  
  
*If I could be like that, I would  
Give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
What would I do*  
  
Duo awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He stretched his tired muscles. He yawned loudly before padding out to the kitchen. As expected his cousin was in the kitchen eating breakfast, drinking coffee, and reading the paper. He smiled and shook his head. His life was boring, but he could still dream.  
  
Relena's eyes didn't open that morning. Or that afternoon. Some man walked over to check on her, and found her dead. He quickly called the police. She was taken to the morgue so that an autopsy could be performed. The coroner found the cause of death was frostbite. He assured the worried young man that she had a peaceful death and died in her sleep. The smile was still frozen onto her face.   
  
The man saw that her body was given a proper burial after no one claimed it. He visited her grave often brining fresh flowers or notes. Her grave read:  
  
Unknown Angel  
???-August 6, 2001  
She may not have had a fancy life  
But she always had her dreams  
  
*I'm falling into this, in dreams  
We run away*  
  
  
END. OK I know I said two characters but I used three. Well the two main ones never met. Heero was just there as like the supporting actor, so don't whine or flame about that. I look forward to feedback, and constructive criticism. I don't appreciate all out flames on hard work.   



End file.
